User talk:Sunfire The Fearless
Hi Sunfire The Fearless, Welcome to the Redwall Wiki! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database -- thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of the Redwall Wiki, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on the Redwall Wiki. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles, as well as an explanation of the rules. One other suggestion: If you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. You can also click this button in the editing toolbar to do the same thing! If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our community page. Also feel free to fill out your user page so we can get to know you! Thanks, and once again, welcome to the Redwall Wiki! -- LordTBT (Talk) 14:45, 9 April 2009 Hey! Welcome to Redwall Wiki! If you have any questions, just ask me! Hope you like it here. --ladyamber88 Please leave a message and I'll try to reply ASAP! 14:53, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Update: User blog:Ladyamber88/Kristy Streambattle --ladyamber88 Please leave a message and I'll try to reply ASAP! 15:11, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Update again. User blog:Ladyamber88/Kristy Streambattle. Two people died. ;) --ladyamber88 Please leave a message and I'll try to reply ASAP! 15:42, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Welcome! Welcome, Sunfire! It's nice to see more squirrels around. Pinedance Coneslinger Coneslinger Wood 18:52, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Update on Tagg Quest. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 19:42, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Update on my stories. Pinedance Coneslinger Coneslinger Wood 01:48, 10 April 2009 (UTC) Update: User Blog:Ladyamber88/Kristy Streambattle --ladyamber88 Please leave a message and I'll try to reply ASAP! 15:14, 10 April 2009 (UTC) Hello Hello,I am Bluestripe the Wild.I want to be your friend.If you want to be my friend,leave a message on my talk page.Thanks and bye.Eulaliiiiaaaa! From Bluestripe the Wild,future Badger Lord Read it Can you please go read my fan fic?It is called Bluestripe,A Name Remembered.Read,rate,and comment!Bye and thanks!Eulaliiiaaaaa! P.S. Are you friends with Pinedance Coneslinger?Because she is my friend but she made me kinda sad..... From Bluestripe the Wild,future Badger Lord Ya See... Here's how it goes.Pinedance is my friend right?One day,I asked for ideas for a fan fiction(I wanted to start a new one)and Pinedance gives me ideas.Today,I thought of an idea.I told her I was going to write a sequel to Triss.She said she and Shieldmaiden were going to write a sequel to Triss.So that's it. P.S. Don't forget to read,comment,and rate my story.Bye and thanks!Eulaliiiaaa! From Bluestripe the Wild,future Badger Lord OK I was thinking of doing that.Thanks and bye!Eulaliiiaaaa! From Bluestripe the Wild,future Badger Lord sure thing, I just need a pose, eye color, and expression :) Sambrook The Artist I do commissions 4 free! 12:18, 11 April 2009 (UTC) Update On Bluestripe,A Name Remembered. From Bluestripe the Wild,future Badger Lord Update: User Blog:Ladyamber88/Kristy Streambattle --ladyamber88 Please leave a message and I'll try to reply ASAP! 18:40, 11 April 2009 (UTC) HIYAHIYAHIYA! HIYA! I'm merlock. How do you do?? Me is good. I'm feeling kinda silly today. Soon, it will be easter! YAAAAYY! (R U exited? I am) Leave me a message if u want. --CHAOS (merlock) Chaos is lonely, talk to him 01:26, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Easter Happy Easter! From Bluestripe the Wild,future Badger Lord Histos vos crest! Pinedance Coneslinger Coneslinger Wood 17:25, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Hey Happy Easter! --ladyamber88 Please leave a message and I'll try to reply ASAP! 18:12, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Update: User Blog:Ladyamber88/Kristy Streambattle --ladyamber88 Please leave a message and I'll try to reply ASAP! 00:02, 14 April 2009 (UTC) Update: User Blog:Ladyamber88/Kristy Streambattle --ladyamber88 Please leave a message and I'll try to reply ASAP! 00:51, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Update on Fren's Quest. Frentiza Kozdru Do I belong in light or in shadow? 15:41, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Update: User Blog:Ladyamber88/Kristy Streambattle I'll probably finish it by tomorrow or the day after. --ladyamber88 Please leave a message and I'll try to reply ASAP! 00:56, 18 April 2009 (UTC) Thanks I'm glad you like my story, tell me if you have any ideas or comments on it. --Kalmia Polifolia Talk! 05:42, 22 April 2009 (UTC) Update on Fren's Quest Frentiza Kozdru I want your autograph, I'm a fan! 10:20, 22 April 2009 (UTC) Let's talk We don't talk to each other enough.Let's talk!-- Bluestripe the Wild Eulaliiiaaa! 02:18, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Your picture! I am terrible sorry it has taken me so long! Time seems to have escaped me. Anyways, its finished and on my gallery (sorry, no background) Sambrook The Artist I do commissions 4 free! 04:19, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Update on Fren's Quest. Frentiza Kozdru I want your autograph, I'm a fan! 09:26, 8 May 2009 (UTC) I trust there is nothing wrong with the Picture? Sambrook The Artist70px| I do commissions 4 free! 01:49, 9 May 2009 (UTC) Update FQ. [[User:Frentiza the ferret|Frentiza Kozdru I'm not asking for an explanation 11:55, 22 May 2009 (UTC) Update ACQ. Pinedance Coneslinger Coneslinger Wood 22:40, 26 May 2009 (UTC) ???? Why aren't you on the wiki much anymore?When you get bacck on the wiki, please talk to me.-- Bluestripe the Wild Eulaliiiaaa! 18:41, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Update. --Pinedance the Slinger of Pinecones Coneslinger Wood 23:27, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Update.--Pinedance the Slinger of Pinecones Coneslinger Wood 22:45, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Update.--Pinedance Coneslinger Want to chat? 18:57, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Update.--Pinedance Coneslinger Want to chat? 18:30, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Update ACQ.--Pinedance Coneslinger Want to chat? 18:41, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Update.--Pinedance Coneslinger Want to chat? 17:36, January 2, 2010 (UTC)